Steve Rogers' Senior Year
by tonytimelovings
Summary: Steve Rogers had always assumed he was undeniably, irrevocably straight. That changed when he met his new AP Robotics and Engineering teacher, Mr. Tony Stark. Avengers High School AU, Stony (Title may change coz I dun really like it)
1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers was your average eighteen year old senior Jock in high school. He was Captain of the Football team, got straight A's in all of his classes, and everyone simply loved him. He was polite, well-mannered, nice, and an all-around wonderful person. People loved being around him and students of all grades and ages enjoyed talking to him. People couldn't hate him because he was so loveable. He loved to draw and he enjoyed reading a good book every now and then. He had an eye for beautiful girls who were also as smart as they were cute.

He'd always assumed he was undeniably, irrevocably straight. That changed when he met his new AP Robotics and Engineering teacher, Mr. Tony Stark.

~/~

Tony Stark was a billionaire. Everybody who was anybody knew this. He owned Stark International and built things in every field, from medicine to (at times) weaponry. He had graduated from college at seventeen and he was considered one of the smartest men on the planet. He could do pretty much whatever he wanted, and didn't have to do much to get what he wanted. He was snarky, sarcastic and also quite a bit of an asshole at time. But once you get to know him, he was a great man. A great man who could have the world on a silver platter if he wanted.

Why he chose a teaching job at a high school no one would ever really know. According to him he actually loved kids but didn't want any of his own at the moment. He wanted to teach high school kids because they would find it a little more fascinating and would understand better. High school kids usually got more into things like that than Elementary and Middle school kids. It was the only explanation he would give, anything else he'd say he wasn't liable to tell.

The first day of school all of his students whispered and marveled at him in awe. It was hard to teach when every question was, "are you really Tony Stark?" or "you're seriously Tony Stark!" and even "can I have your number? No, wait; I'll just give you mine!" It got pretty annoying and he assigned a five page essay on what Robotics and Engineering was, and a ten page one to those who groaned and whined about it. He even threatened one kid they'd have fifteen pages if he remembered correctly.

"Excuse me, Mr. Stark?" someone said. Tony looked up. It was lunch time, and he was enjoying some take out at the moment. He had just dismissed his class to lunch after assigning another five page essay. He recognized the student as Steve Rogers, Captain of the Football Team. He placed his takeout down and sat up, wiping his mouth a bit.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"I was wondering if you could explain the topics to address in the essay again?" The blond said, one of his books open.

"Yeah, sure. The topics in your essay should be the obvious first, Robotics and Engineering. Then the history for both, and finally the importance of both in society today. Include graphic aids if necessary and I also want the companies that provide the most in that area. You got all that down, kid?" Tony stopped and looked up at him.

Steve was scribbling furiously in his journal, trying to get down everything he'd said. Once he had it all, he looked up at Tony and smiled, "Got it. It's due next class, right?"

"Class after next. Don't work too hard, Rogers, it's an easy paper." Tony patted him on the arm and picked up his take out again. Steve blinked slightly.

"You know my name?" he asked.

"I know all the names of people who actually pay attention. Learned it when I called attendance. Lunch is almost over; you should eat before going to whatever class you have after this one."

Steve stared at Tony for a little longer before nodding and leaving. Tony watched him go and made a mental note not to underestimate Rogers' intelligence. He leaned back in his seat and continued on with his lunch, planning ways to make his classroom a little more robotics friendly. It'll be fun redesigning this room he thought with a little satisfied smirk as he turned to the board and glanced at his blue prints.


	2. Captain Rogers

The students learned that Mr. Stark wasn't a strict teacher, but he also wasn't too lenient. He'd take late work two classes after it was due, but that was it. He gave all the students his personal number and even his email. If they needed to talk about anything he was always available, even though he would be terribly blunt about everything. He also held tutoring after school every day except Tuesdays since Tuesdays were the faculty meetings. He even told the kids they could visit him on Saturdays so long as they gave a heads up.

Steve took full advantage of this. He texted Mr. Stark all the time, asking pointless questions on assignments and going to tutoring sessions even though he didn't need to. He would also call ahead days in advance for visits he didn't need. Steve didn't know why but he liked talking to Mr. Stark. He promised himself that one day he would work up the courage to text him and not need something school or club related.

Today would be the day.

_Mr. Stark? –SR_

_What's up Cap? –TS_

Cap was what Mr. Stark called Steve all the time. He'd given pretty much everyone in his class a nickname, because he happened to like his class the most. There was Clint Barton who he called Hawkeye (and Hawkass) since he was a really good marksman and was the captain of the archery club. He was a bit of a smart ass at times but was an A student, managing to keep up with everything in each class except Mr. Stark's, having missed two assignments somehow. Mr. Stark had let him make up one, but the other brought his grade down to a B+ A- average.

Then there was Natasha Romanov who he called the Black Widow. She was the only girl who could make threats to every teacher in the school and follow through on them as well as make every man within eye distance shit their pants with one look. She knew several ways to torture people with an eraser apparently and with her sketchy background and the fact that one boy would not go near her or erasers ever again made everyone believe it. She was an A student because most teachers were too terrified to give her a B. She did do her work though, earning every grade she got.

Then there was Bruce Banner, a guy who had, apparently, an amazing temper and a love for science that rivaled Mr. Stark's. But he was also stronger than he looked and definitely not someone you wanted to tussle with. Mr. Stark liked to call him "the incredible Hulk" because apparently that was something from Folk lore that was a force to be reckoned with when angry and Mr. Stark thought Bruce to be the same. Bruce was actually really gentle by nature though, and he wasn't very social, opting out of many social events and joining only one club, the Robotics one (Mr. Stark was the sponsor for that one.).

Thor Odinson was the biggest one of them all. He towered at about six feet four inches and was pretty goofy. He was your average jock, all muscle and little brain but somehow making his way through school with Bs and Cs. Mr. Stark had more names for him than anyone else. There was Blondie, Point Break, Muscles, the list was endless. Thor was extremely kind, practically a jolly giant. He ate like an elephant though, and was basically the whole wrestling team. Mr. Stark liked talking to him for some reason, maybe because Thor laughed at all his jokes.

All five of them made up a team Mr. Stark liked to call "The Avengers". He'd even started a small club for them. They were a group of five friends that had been defending people who couldn't stand up for themselves. Freshman, Sophomores, Juniors, and even Seniors. Anyone that needed help could call on them. They also did volunteer work, helping out wherever they could, even though Mr. Stark was kind of lazy and had them do a lot of the work.

_This weekend, could I visit by any chance? –SR_

_Sure, kid. Something up though? –TS_

_Yeah! Everything's fine, just… Wondering about the next club meeting is all. Wanted to talk to you about the trip to the Orphanage Sunday. –SR_

Maybe today wasn't the day.

_Oh, you mean when you guys pick a kid to take care of for a while? –TS_

_Yeah. –SR_

_Of course. Saturday at two, right? –TS_

Steve stared at the message for a moment, doing the math in his head. Two with Mr. Stark would be maybe two fifteen or two thirty. Telling him one thirty would be better so that he'd arrive at two.

_One thirty works best for me. –SR_

_Great. See you Saturday Cap. –TS_

~/~

_Hey, Steve, did Stark talk to you about the trip this Sunday? –CB_

_We're gonna talk Saturday, why? –SR_

_I was wondering since the old hard ass wouldn't tell me anything. –CB_

Steve smiled slightly at the message. Clint and Mr. Stark were always going head to head in everything. And he was pretty vague when talking to Clint about things.

_We're gonna talk, Clint. I think we're gonna stick with the whole "pretend to adopt a kid and be parents" thing. You know, pairing us up and allowing us to pick someone to care for as our senior project. –SR_

_Dude, I hope he isn't picking the pairs I don't want to get stuck with Thor again. –CB_

Steve laughed at the memory of the class project they'd had to do in pairs. Steve had been paired with his friend Peggy while Clint had been forced to work with Thor. Bruce and Natasha had been paired together for that assignment as well. Thor, the big lovable oaf that he was, had been eager to put together the robot that they were assigned. He'd started putting things together without a single glance toward the instruction booklet. Clint could only sit back and watch as the robot was put together completely wrong.

_If it helps, I'll put in a good word for him to stick you with Nat. –SR_

_You're awesome, Cap. –CB_

Steve smiled to himself and sat his phone on his bedside table, plugging it up to charge and heading into the bathroom to shower before bed.


End file.
